Kidnapped
by Fanatic77
Summary: Luke and Emma discover that Bertram is The Scoober Bandit and that Jessie is The Sweetheart Bandit, so Bertram and Jessie decide to team up once more to finish them off once and for all...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Jessie's POV:

I can't believe that Luke and Emma found out my biggest secret. Oh well, I guess I'll have to add them to my list of victims. I know someone who'll want to help me. An old high school friend of mine, but a **good **few years older. I'll go and talk to him now. I walk into the kitchen.

"Sup Scoober Bandit."

Bertram's POV:

Don't you just hate it when someone interferes with your life and finds out your biggest secret, and you have to do all you can to cover it up? Oh well, Luke and Emma will simply have to become my next victims, won't they? All of a sudden, my old high school friend walks into the kitchen. I never thought I'd see her again after she moved to Texas, but she moved back, but whether or not it was to see me remains a mystery. I don't think she expected to see me, especially being a butler for a rich family. Either way, we've been reunited. We only call each other by our nicknames when the kids aren't around.

"Sup Scoober Bandit." Jessie greets me.

"Hey Sweetheart Bandit." I reply. We worked on one crime, but we still managed to get ourselves nicknames. We worked together before I stole the jewels. Jessie's first crime was murdering the coast guard. That's how she got her nickname. Then we met and murdered random people and never got caught. Jessie and I haven't murdered anyone in New York yet, but Luke and Emma are about to become our first NYC victims...

**Dear Readers.**

**Thank you very much for reading chapter 1 of Jessie, kidnapped. I just want to make you aware that I don't own Jessie or any of the characters in the show. I appreciate your feedback, so please rate and review. Please refrain from writing any offensive or inappropriate comments. Chapter 2 will be on on its way shortly!**

**Best wishes,**

**Fanatic77.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Jessie's POV:

Bertram and I arranged to kidnap Luke and Emma after school. When they wait for each other on the corner, we'll kidnap them. They'll die a slow, painful death from being starved. Bertram will kidnap them wile I act all worried and everything. Bertram's just left to kidnap the Emma and Luke. I can't wait to watch them die.

Emma's POV:

God Luke why are you always so late out. I'm waiting for Luke on the corner, but he's not showing up! Why does he always do this to me? Especially since it's freezing today. I hear footsteps behind me.

"Finally you're here!" I yell, assuming it's Luke. But it's not. It's some chubby guy dressed up in black. Suddenly, the guy knocks me out, and the world turns black.

Luke's POV:

how is Emma not here? I'm already ten minutes late! Suddenly, I feel a smack around my head, as I plummet to the ground.

**Dear Readers.**

**Thank you very much for reading chapter 2 of Jessie, kidnapped. I just want to make you aware that I don't own Jessie or any of the characters in the show. I appreciate your feedback, so please rate and review. Please refrain from writing any offensive or inappropriate comments. Chapter 3 will be on on its way shortly!**

**Best wishes,**

**Fanatic77.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Bertram's POV:

Luke and Emma are in the back of my Land Rover. I drive them to a cottage in the middle of the forest and dump them in a prison cell. Then I drive the Rover back to the penthouse and take off the black stuff I'm wearing and whilst walking up the back stairs. Underneath is my usual suit. I stuff the black stuff into a shopping bag, to make it look like I've been to the supermarket. As I enter through the back door, I pass Jessie, who's sitting at the kitchen table. I give her a wink, then take my clothes upstairs.

Zuri's POV:

I just realised Luke and Emma aren't home. Score! Now I can watch my cartoons with Ravi! Jessie enters the living room, looking concerned.

"Zuri, where are Luke and Emma?" She asks.

"I don't know." I reply, my eyes glued to the TV. Jessie takes the remote and turns off the TV.

"This is serious, Zuri. They should've been home half an hour ago!" Jessie yells, pulling out her phone.

"Emma's not picking up." She says, attempting another number.

"And neither is Luke!" She says, sitting down next to me, burying her hands in her face. At that moment, Bertram appeared.

"What's going on guys?" He asks.

"Luke and Emma are missing!" I say in alarm, leaving to go to my bedroom for a tea party with Ravi.

Jessie's POV:

"Is everything going to plan?" I ask Bertram.

"Yes, but don't you want to be involved?" Bertram asked me. I bite my lip evilly.

"Let me kill them. Can I borrow your cleaver?" I ask Bertram, who nods. Great! An even better plan on how to murder Luke and Emma.

**Dear Readers.**

**Thank you very much for reading chapter 3 of Jessie, kidnapped. I just want to make you aware that I don't own Jessie or any of the characters in the show. I appreciate your feedback, so please rate and review. Please refrain from writing any offensive or inappropriate comments. Chapter 4 will be on on its way shortly!**

**Best wishes,**

**Fanatic77.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Luke's POV:

I woke p in a dark and smelly room with one window and an iron door. Across the floor I see a figure, female, with long blonde hair. I move over to get a better look at her. Oh my goodness it's Emma! I shake Emma, but she doesn't wake up.

"Emma!" I whisper, tickling her. Emma then wakes up.

"Luke?" She says, sitting up."I never thought I'd say this but I'm _so _glad you're here." Emma says tearfully. She was hit pretty hard. There's blood running down her face whereas I have a bruise. I help Emma up. There are to beds in the room, so we sit on one to chat. I notice Emma beginning to cry. I didn't want this to happen, but looks I have to the man!

"We'll find a way out of here. I promise." I say to Emma. I see some random cotton wool on the floor and a couple of bottles of water, so I wet the cotton wool and tell Emma to wipe the blood off of her face. All of a sudden, the door opens, and I get my first view of our kidnapper.

Ravi's POV:

Mrs Mummy and Mr Daddy just arrived home and explained to me the situation where Luke and Emma have gone missing. Zuri and I have been asked to stay out of the way while the grown ups decide on a plan on how to get 'their beloved children back'.

Jessie's POV:

Morgan and Christina just started yacking on about some ridiculous plan on how to save Luke and Emma. I acted like it was all my fault. When they were yacking on, I had an ingenious idea.

"Should I go to Central Park and look for the kids there?" I say, gathering up my my bag. I don't even hear an answer before I'm in the elevator. I ride the elevator down and walk down the street to a shop selling illegal stuff. How can I buy a gun without looking suspicious? Then I remember something. I buy the gun, allowed to by it because of my Texas Military Identification Card. I slip the gun into my bag and go into Central ParK. I ring Bertram, my accomplice through all this.

"Hey Bertram, I just bought a gun. I'm thinking we let Morgan and Christina find out about our plans, and then we shoot them. I'd say we just shoot them, but that's no fun." I say through the phone. Bertram says it's perfect, so I hang up. Two more victims to add to our list.

**Dear Readers.**

**Thank you very much for reading chapter 4 of Jessie, kidnapped. I just want to make you aware that I don't own Jessie or any of the characters in the show. I appreciate your feedback, so please rate and review. Please refrain from writing any offensive or inappropriate comments. I am considering starting another Jessie fanfiction, so I will do my best to update both regularly. Chapter 5 will be on on its way shortly!**

**Best wishes,**

**Fanatic77.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Luke`s POV:

"Bertram?" I ask the kidnapper. "Aren`t you too lazy to..." But I stop in my tracks. I was going to say 'aren't you to lazy to commit a crime', but I know I`ll suffer a lot worse. I think Emma almost choked on her gum when she found out Bertram was the napper.

"I can`t believe you`d do this!" Emma says, standing up. "So you _are _the Scober Bandit." Emma continues. Bertram laughs evilly.

"Yes." He says.

"But I actually came to..." He starts, but he`s interrupted by his phone ringing. He leaves the room, and once five minutes has passed, Emma frowns

"I smell something fishy." She says. "Besides this room." Emma continues. I stifle a laugh.

"Bertram has an accomplice!" Emma says, looking and sounding as if she`s just put two and two together.

"You`re right!" I say, and Bertram enters the room again.

"That was your killer on the phone." He says. Emma and I shriek, hugging each other in fear.

"Who?" Emma asks.

"Naming no names." Bertram says, and skips out of the room.

Emma`s POV:

I can`t believe Bertram`s the kidnapper - and the Scoober Bandit! He decided that he`d hire someone to kill us rather than do it himself. I fear for the worst right now - I`m going to die! Suddenly, a thought occurs to me.

"Bertram did this because we found out that he was the Scoober Bandit and didn`t want us to tell anyone!" I say wisely.

"You`re right!" Says Luke. Luke and I begin to think about who his accomplice could be, when I have a brainy idea.

"Let`s call Jessie and tell her to call the cops." I say, fishing out my phone. There`s already one missed call from her on my phone - she must be pretty worried.

"Hi Jessie!" I say through he phone.

"Hi guys, where are you?" Says Jessie, sounding worried, yet angry.

"Bertram`s kidnapped us and we`re being held hostage!" I say.

"Okay good. That`s what I thought." Jessie says evilly, then she hangs up. My eyes grow wide and I feel like I`m going to throw up.

"What did she say?" Luke asks me, concerned. I look at him anxiously and say:

"Err Luke, I think Jessie might be Bertram`s accomplice."

**Dear Readers.**

**Thank you very much for reading chapter 5 of Jessie, kidnapped. I just want to make you aware that I don`t own Jessie or any of the characters in the show. I appreciate your feedback, so please rate and review. Please refrain from writing any offensive or inappropriate comments. Chapter 6 will be on its way shortly! I can`t believe I`m this far already!**

**Best wishes,**

**Fanatic77.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jessie's POV:

Emma called on the way home from the park, so I get ready to get acting when I enter the penthouse.

"Guys! Emma called on the way home from the park. She said that herself and Luke have been kidnapped by a mystery man!" I say. Yes, I know I said that I would let Morgan and Christina find out about our plans, but that's not a fun way to do it.

"We need to call the police." Says Christina, but I manage to stop her.

"I already did. They've tracked them down, but finding them will be hard, because they're virtually in the middle of no where."I lie. Those kids can't be found - I will kill them!

Bertram's POV:

I'm sitting in my Land Rover texting Jessie:

'How do we make Morgan and Christina find out about our plan?'

'I've got it covered. We plant evidence in my room. I'm on it right away.'

'What kind of evidence?'

'Police records, weaponry, a printed copy of our plans.'

'Ok, get on it. The sooner those star studded stuck-up idiots die the better!

Jessie's POV:

The evidence is planted. Now all I need to do is get Morgan and Christina to find it. Bertram's on his way back now, to watch Morgan and Christina die!

"Morgan, Christina, you look like you need to relax. Go and chill out in my room." I say.

"Sure thing. Thank you Jessie, you're the bet nanny we've had." Morgan says. Little does he know I'm the worst!

Christina's POV:

Wow, Jessie's room is genuinely calming. Maybe it's the purple sheets, or the grey walls. I catch something out of the corner of my eye under a coffee mug on Jessie's table, that looks likes the words 'Police Records'. I gasp in shock, and read the file. Oh my days - Jessie's the Sweetheart Bandit! I show the file to Morgan, along with some murder implements and, OMG! A plot to kill Luke and Emma! That disgusting thing is getting the sack.

Jessie's POV:

"I've got the gun, step back okay." I whisper to Bertram. Morgan and Christina race down the stairs, holding their evidence.

"Jessica Prescott! Care to explain this?" Christina shouts.

"Oh, snap!" Zuri says, with a sassy tone.

"Shut up Zuri, Jessie and I just got caught for murdering Luke and Emma." Bertram says smugly.

"Bertram, you're in on this too?" Morgan says. I hold up the gun.

"What'll we do now? Looks likes we're going to have to blow!" I say.

"Please Jessie, I beg you. You don't have to do this."

"I do." I say, and shoot Morgan, then Christina. Zuri and Ravi watch in horror as their parents die. Bertram and I high-5.

"Whose going to look after you, then. How about Bertram and I? Besides you'll want to see your siblings, won't you?" I say, as Bertram slings Zuri and Ravi over his shoulder and we sneak down the back stairs, and Bertram chucks them in the Rover. I buckle up in the front, as we take our murder witnesses where they belong - to join Luke and Emma in kidnapping...

**Dear Readers.**

**Thank you very much for reading chapter 6 of Jessie, kidnapped. I just want to make you aware that I don't own Jessie or any of the characters in the show. I appreciate your feedback, so please rate and review. Please refrain from writing any offensive or inappropriate comments. Chapter 7 will be on on its way shortly!**

**Best wishes**

**Fanatic77.**


	7. Author note - I need ideas!

**Dear Readers,**

**It's come to that stage of the story where I've finished uploading the stuff I'd pre-planned, so I want your ideas. If you have a cool idea for this fanfic, please drop a comment - it is appreciated a lot more than you think! I want to use this opportunity to apologise to the small amount of Jessie, Kidnapped fans who got their hopes up for a new chapter after the cliff hanger from chapter 6. I promise chapter 7 WILL be up, but I've had a homework overload over the half term, so I don't know when it'll be up. Shout out time now! The shout out is to an author who commented on my story. The author is called 'Pizza' and you have this shout out because you left an idea for the story, helping me realise that I need inspiration and ideas from other authors. Also I liked your idea. I also want you to comment on whether you think I'm a good writer, because I doubt myself sometimes! Chapter 7 WILL be on its way shortly!**

**Best Wishes,**

**Fanatic77.**


	8. Chapter 8

No one`s POV:  
Jessie and Bertram dumped Zuri and Ravi in with Luke and Emma.  
"What the heck are you guys doing here?" Luke asked.  
"Mum and dad!" Zuri sobbed.  
"What about them?" Emma asked.  
"Jessie killed them!" Zuri cried.  
"And we watched." Ravi sobbed. Zuri cried tears of fear into Luke`s chest and Ravi sobbed on Emma`s shoulder.  
"Mum and dad are actually dead." Emma said, tears beginning to roll down her face.  
"Yes" A voice said. Jessie entered the cell holding Bertram`s cleaver.  
"OMG!" Emma said, in fear.  
"Who should be first. Bertram, who would care most about Christina`s death?" Jessie asked, sounding sweet, but looking sour.  
"I`m not sure Jessie, maybe her biological child." Bertram answered. Emma gasped, and the Ross kids looked at her. Emma gulped, beginning to sob.  
"Kill me. I`m oldest." She said.  
"If you insist." Jessie shrugged, running towards Emma with the cleaver. Luke couldn`t fight it back.  
"NO! Leave my sister alone you monster! She`s completely innocent. I cant` believe I ever and a crush on a bitch like you!" Luke yelled.  
"Oh, so you`re protecting your sister. I thought you hated her." Jessie said.  
"No. We fight all the time, and it looks bad, but we love each other really. More than we`ll ever love _you_." Luke said, angrily.  
"So that`s how it`s going to be is it?" Jessie said.  
"Emma, get up here, it`s death time, and you al get to watch." Jessie laughed. Emma began to sob as she walked towards Jessie. Zuri sobbed as herself and Ravi hugged. They were about to pull Luke into it, but Luke wanted to fight Jessie back.  
"Kneel on the floor." Jessie said. Emma obeyed her. Jessie threw the cleaver back and swung it forwards again. Luke shoved Emma out of the way of it, and stepped into the hotspot himself.  
"No!" Luke said. "Don`t even think about killing my sister." Luke said.  
"Just for that!" Jessie said, swinging the cleaver back.  
"Don`t even go there!" Luke said, standing up.  
"Emma, get on the floor." Jessie boomed.  
"No, you will NOT kill Emma!" Luke shouted. Jessie swung the cleaver towards Emma, but Luke stepped in its path, causing the cleaver to dig into the top of his back slightly, since Jessie stopped moving the cleaver when she noticed it was Luke in the cleaver`s path.  
"You`ve got one hour to live Emma." Jessie said spitefully, leaving the cell. Emma rushed to Luke`s aid.  
"OMG, Luke, why did you try to kill yourself. You should`ve let Jessie kill me!" Emma cried.  
"There`s no way I`m letting her kill you!" Luke said. The kids helped Luke to one of the beds, where they used the bed linen to wipe the blood from Luke`s neck. There was a loud crashing noise from the door. Then, it broke down and a man entered the room.  
"I`m guessing you`re the endangered..." But the man`s voice trailed off. "Rosslings?"  
"Tony!" Emma said, crying tears of joy.  
"No-one`s ever been that happy to see me!" He said. "So you guys are the endangered kids!" Tony said.  
"Yeah, but how did you know we were here?" Zuri asked.  
"I saw Bertram throw a kid in his Rover!" Tony said. "So I followed him here and called the police."  
"Were you here when Emma nearly got killed?" Ravi asked.  
"Yeah. Sorry I didn`t come in, but I was on the phone to the police, trying to pinpoint your location." Tony said.  
"Thanks Tony!" Zuri said, hugging him.  
"The police have just arrested Jessie and Bertram." Tony said.  
"So where will we go?" Said Luke.  
"First. To the hospital. Then, my new girlfriend, Ellen and I are looking to adopt some kids." Tony said with a smile and wink. The Rosses gasped.  
"Us?" Ravi asked.  
"Yeah!" Tony said. "We just have to sign some papers, then call me dad!" Tony smiled. Emma cried more tears of joy, Luke and Ravi smiled and Zuri ran into Tony`s arms.  
"Thank you! I love you!" Zuri said.  
"That`s okay Zuri, I love you too." Tony said, and the Rosses, now Chicolini`s mad their way to Tony`s car to sign the paper`s and meet Tony`s girlfriend Ellen.

**Dear Readers.**

**Thank you very much for reading chapter 7 Jessie, kidnapped. I just want to make you aware that I don't own Jessie or any of the characters in the show. I appreciate your feedback, so please rate and review. Please refrain from writing any offensive or inappropriate comments. I would also like to announce that this was the last chapter! Sorry to fans! But at least the story ended happily. I want to mention that I have a new story, Jessie In The ANT Farm, so please check that out. If you haven`t already, you might want to read 'Fire', because Jessie In The ANT Farm is a sequel to it. I am also using your ideas to write a new fanfic. At the moment, it is called 'My New Fanfic', so if you have ideas for a new fanfic of mine, check that out. Also, an idea from a reviewer was used in this chapter, so thank you to Pizza, with your Luke protecting Emma and getting hurt idea! I believe I`ve given you a shout out before! You must be inspirational! Check out and review my other fanfics!**

**Best wishes,**

**Fanatic77.**


End file.
